


Blue Moon

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angelic Grace, Awesome Crowley, Bottom Dean, Castiel Whump, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dragon Riders, Eggs, Gen, Half Angel, Half-Human, Hurt Castiel, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Mind Rape, Implied Slash, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, My First Destiel Fanfic, Nephilim, POV Castiel, Protective Crowley, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape Aftermath, Sam - Freeform, Sam. dean - Freeform, Sub Sam, Threesome - M/M/M, Wingfic, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue moon, is going to be tale about Future hope of Heaven know as Dragon Riders,  born into the angel father, in world of supernatural and hunters,  Dean and Sam learn about Castiel fate with his kids, they will together become family, together with their dragons, their riders, this story about love, and home. Castile is ill, from barrow Grace, using it for his eggs too protect them all was needed and as it works its way to burning out l Can Dean save Castiel and his eggs before it too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edit by my great friend Hnatiw, thanks for help, feedback and kindness.

Sitting quietly Castiel sighed softly the guilt sitting in his chest as it mingled with the pain he was feeling. He hated lying to the brothers Winchester. Somewhere along the way he came to adore them, even ended up falling hopelessly for the eldest one Dean. Wincing against the tight clutching pain in his chest again the Angel forced a cough that wracked through his frame. Gasping for another breath he can see stars inside the corners of his vision. An Angels grace was never meant to mix with what didn’t belong to them when taken from another Angel. Even his wings hurt, flying took so much out of him now as he grew worse by the hour, down to the minutes and eventually he figured the passing seconds would be against him to. Closing his eyes Castiel pictured where he wanted to be, pictured the brother’s and the bunker they now shared.  
“Hey Cas” Dean smiles at the sound of wings. Castiel desperately steadies himself on the landing, trying not to look winded and pained, trying to hide it.  
“Hello Dean” the gruff in his reply sounding forced perhaps, “Hello Sam” Sam smiles warmly in the Angels direction,  
“Hello Cas, Happy Halloween!” The Angel nodes and forces a smile. The one night of the year everything that went bump in the night took a break, the one day a year they circled on the calendar now a days desperate for the time to just be together and relax. Dean lived for these moments. It was a quiet moment like this that had finally allowed him to tell Sam he was bisexual. Thankfully Sam had been cool with it, and Dean was sure he’d never say anything if Dean didn’t want him to. 

Castiel eyed the bunker’s space that Dean had now called their living room. His eyes darted past a smaller bookshelf scattered with a few books and knick knacks, the tv and area around it housing various gaming consoles and a DVD player. Currently his eyes fall back to the brother’s and the small space between them, their eyes watching or perhaps reading something on the screen he is sure he won’t understand. Some human interests still confuse him.

“So Cas, what’s with the random fly by?” Sam asked, his green golden eyes flickering upwards, his smile indicating curiosity not offense of annoyance.  
“Actually..” Dean said his green eyes meeting the blue in Cas, “Why are you here, everything is quiet, nothing to smite or wounds to heal..” Castiel finds himself frowning, suddenly feeling out of place and uncomfortable at the way the words come from Dean. Perhaps this hadn’t been a good idea.  
“Oh” Castiel whispers softly, his eyes focused on the floor and away from both Winchester’s, “My apologies for disturbing you than” Just like that, the seraph had vanished from sight a few papers rustling on the coffee table before Dean looked at Sam,  
“What the hell was that about?” He asked, his voice raising a pitch and dipped in sudden annoyance. Sam shrugged,  
“Maybe you hurt his feeling’s?” Sam tried softly, “Though.. he was hit pretty hard with that last curse spell, maybe with his grace still being newly found he’s just readjusting to everything” The younger Winchester’s brow furrows though as if he is thinking back for some detail he may have missed along the way.  
“He doesn’t seem moody to you lately or off?” Dean asked suddenly,  
“Mmm.. no more than usual or no more than you and your shifts back and forth” Sam responded with a smile, Dean rolled his eyes,  
“Bitch”  
“Jerk” Dean smiled at the playful look Sam gave him before his attention returned to the screen before him. Several more moments passed though and Dean couldn’t shake the thought of something being wrong,  
“Do Angels get sick?, like could all of this crazy have maybe caused something to go wrong?” Sam thought about that before meeting Dean’s eyes,  
“Well.. it is Cas, seems to be a little bit quirky than your average Angel. you never know though, think we should check it out?” Dean hesitates for a moment before he nods,  
“I think we should Sammy, something don’t feel right”

From outside the bunker, Castiel’s breath hovers in the cold air as he runs his eyes along the body of the Impala. Kneeling down and removing his trench coat the former seraph wraps five tiny bundles up iside it’s warmth and draws them close as he curls around them. They pulse and glow at the reaction to their father. This is his nest, his eggs that are just as blue as his eyes. Three females, and two males. His grace pulses as he feels them, loves them. His only other problem is he is scared, Heaven does not house him anymore, abandoning him and his abominations, removing him angerly and kicking them out. There was only one place Castiel thought to go, one person he knew he could trust. That person would only and always be Dean Winchester, his righteous man.


	2. Blue Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue moon, is going to be tale about Future hope of Heaven know as Dragon Riders, born into the angel father, in world of supernatural and hunters, Dean and Sam learn about Castiel fate with his kids, they will together become family, together with their dragons, their riders, this story about love, and home. Castile is ill, from barrow Grace, using it for his eggs too protect them all was needed and as it works its way to burning out l Can Dean save Castiel and his eggs before it too late?

The Storm hit the bunker with full force. 

Dean hated these nights. They were annoying, to say the least. He had to make food run, so he took the list from Sam and made his way towards Baby. He smiled, he was going to have to cover her up tonight. 

He got into his car, turning on his headlights—to shine on something glowing, near the corner of the woods.

“What the hell...” Dean whispered to himself, leaning forward and squinting. He climbed out of the car, taking out his flashlight and walking over to the glowing light. “Oh shit! Cas! What the hell!” He bent down to where the angel was on the ground. Cas’ wings were wrapped around himself. 

Dean noticed the shinning glowing light was coming from an egg. He realized that they were Castiel’s eggs—of some kind. He didn’t know what they were, but knowing Cas, he wouldn’t be this protective of the eggs for no reason. 

Dean paused. He never saw Castiel’s wings like this—not even in the barn all those many years ago, when all he saw were shadows. These were the most beautiful things he ever saw. 

He nudged Cas. “Cas, hey buddy. Come on, wake up,” he said, touching Cas’ shoulder. He could feel head radiating off the angel. “Damn it,” he muttered. He could almost swear one of the eggs twitched and he realized it was responding to his voice. “Shit. Cas, come on.”

Castiel mumbled something in his sleep, “No, please. Don't hurt us,” he mumbled, his voice dripping with fear.

Fear of Dean. Dean realized now why Cas had come to them earlier, why he had appeared, asking for their help. And they had just wrote him off, took Cas for granted. Dean knew what he had to do. This was his angel, out in frigging cold, in the storm, with a high fever and eggs (or whatever they were). He hung his head. His angel came to him earlier and he, being Dean, was an ass. 

He went back to the car and grabbed one of blankets they keep in car. He carefully wrapped his angel up, careful to watch his eggs. Once done, he went back inside the Bunker to get Sam and something for the eggs—they were a good size, almost the size of a football. 

“Sam!” 

“You forget something?” Sam yelled back. 

“No! It’s Cas—hurry!” Dean said, rushing back out into the bitter wind and rain. He didn’t have to look to know Sam was behind him. 

“Oh, shit,” Sam whispered. “What the hell are those?” 

“Eggs?” Dean answered, shrugging. “I think.” 

“Do you think is this reason he came earlier?” 

“Yeah and he’s sick. I’m gonna need you help me carry him in.” 

“Are those his—“

“Yeah, his wings.”

“How long do you think he’s been sleeping out here like this?” Sam asked in wonderment of Cas’ beautiful black wings. They were covering his eggs and the make-shift nest of the blanket Dean wrapped him in. 

“For a while, I think. Damn it, Sammy. We didn’t even ask how he was. We’re using him like tool. He took a hit for us, helped us... And now he’s sick, he has these eggs. Let’s get him moved in to your room.” 

“He’ll be fine, Dean. Come on.” 

Both Sam and Dean took care of Cas, carrying him back inside the Bunker. Back inside to Dean’s room. They gently placed Cas on the bed. 

They watched, frowning, as Cas whimpered in his sleep. “No, please. Don't hurt us! Please. My eggs—No! No, no.” 

“Dean, stay here. I’ll go get the eggs.”

“Just be careful with them,” Dean said. “Those mean something to Cas.” 

“Alright, I will,” Sam said then hurried back out into the cold weather. He gently picked up the five, brightly colored, beautiful eggs that were resting on the backseat. He wrapped them up, being careful, before heading back inside towards Dean’s room. He glanced down, noticing the eggs were shaking as well. They must feel Cas’ distress. 

Once back in the room with Cas, Sam noticed that Dean had changed Cas into warmer clothes, a different blanket wrapped around Cas’ body. He carefully handed Dean on of the eggs, both of them placing the eggs next to Cas. They watched in amazement that Cas immediately calmed, turning over to wrap himself around the eggs like Dean had seen him do earlier outside.

“Sammy, what are we going to do? He’s sick, he has those eggs... I think those are his kids.” 

“His what, Dean?”

“He’s an angel.” 

“Yeah, I know that, Dean. I noticed they were shaking in fear, like they felt Cas’ distress. But once we got in here, both Cas and the eggs are calmer.”

“If they are his kids, are they monsters?”

The moment those words were spoken, Cas woke, his wings standing high above him as he aimed a death glare at the brothers. He gathered his eggs close and backed out of the room. 

“Oh, shit” both brothers whisper at the same time, both watching as Cas very carefully eased his eggs down, wrapping the blanket around them and lay so very softy on top of his eggs, still watching them, fear clear on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three Blue moon

Castiel hated being scared. He'd heard 'kill', and had gone to his dark place. He had nothing in the world, nothing of his own. No family, no real friends. His own family, Heaven, had left him to die. He was nothing more than a fallen angel... lost to the world.

He was raped by an ungodly demon. It had taken him, abused him. When he needed the Winchesters brothers most, they had wanted to kill the only thing he had left--his eggs. The only thing that offered him a semblance of happiness anymore. They were now his family, his everything. 

he was standing ground, he hurted Dean his doing, his mistake, but Why did they want his babies dead? They,were not monsters; they were human, they were his. He flapped his wings, facing the door as he hovered in front of it, watching and waiting.   
"What the hell, man," said Dean.

"You okay, Dean?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, just got my self winded. I'll live, though. What the hell was that about?" Dean asked.

"I think we insulted his eggs. I think those are babies."

"Damn it, this sucks! We don't even know what this is about! Or how long he's been sleeping out in the cold. He's ill."

"Maybe I should talk to him," said Sam. "Get him calmed enough--" 

"No, I'll do it," Dean said. "He trusted me enough, just hope he doesn't smite me."

"Good luck." 

"Thanks." Dean walked back towards his room, opening the door to see the angel was still hovering above the eggs, looking like an attack dog.

"Cas. Castiel, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you--or your eggs. We're very sorry to make you think we would, okay? We never saw anything like you or those eggs. I'm sorry," Dean added in a whisper.

"For what, Dean?"

"Hurting you."

"That was nothing..."

"Cas, can you come down? You're sick, you need to rest and we need to get you warm."

"They're mine."

"I know," Dean said with a smile.

"They're all I have. The only thing that's just mine." 

"I know," Dean repeated. "No one is ever going to hurt them, alright? No one."

"Promise, Dean?"

"I promise on my mother's life--you and your eggs are safe." 

Castiel smiled, every so slowly as he sat down, tucking his wings safely away behind his back. 

"Cas, how long have you been sleeping outside?"

Castiel cocked his head to the side like he always did. "I don't know. What you mean?"

"Cas, you do know! How long?"

"Eight months," he said, quietly. 

"Why?" 

"I was nesting, Dean. It takes eight months."

"Who's the father?"

"I don't know," whispered Castiel. 

"What does that mean?" asked Dean.

"I don't remember what happened. One day, I felt a great deal of pain... I had nothing on. I still don't remember."

"Damnit, Cas..."

"Did i do something wrong?"

"No, Cas. Someone else did... They hurt you. They caused you to have these," he said, pointing at the eggs.

"These are my babies, Dean." 

"I know."

"I,love them, they love me. No one has ever loved me. Ever."

Dean looked heartbroken at the sound of Cas voice, the words he said. "What about God?" 

"Father left me. Kicked me out of heaven to never return."

"Because of the eggs?"

"Yes. I'm not good enough anymore. I have nothing, but them," he said, touching the closest eggs, a lovely shiny blue one. He brushed his fingers gently over each one. "They're all I have."

"You got me," Dean said. "And you got Sammy, okay? You're not alone in this."

Castiel smiled. "Thank you, Dean."

"Nah. Hey, how about naming these?"

"Names? Why would I name them?"

"Don't you guys names things?"

"No. Father would read form the Book of Life, with titles of name we be called, it not like he picks them, he just listed them. 

"Well, on Earth we name stuff and pick the choices. I'll get Sam to help you look up baby names on his laptop, alright? I'll be back."

"No! Don't go!"

"Cas, I'm just going down hall."

"No, don't leave."

"Cas, buddy, what's up?" Dean looked at the broken angel.

"I don't want to be alone. Heaven cut me off. The only thing I'm connect to are my babies... I can feel them, hear them. They hurt when I hurt, they feel everything I do. Please?" he asked, pleading with his baby blues.

"Alright. I'll just text Sammy then. You get hungry?"

"I feel the need to eat still. It still hurts thinking of food."

"That's probably because you haven't been eating. But it'll be alright now," Dean added quietly. He texted Sam; 'we need your laptop to check out baby names. You're welcome to join'.

'Alright. I'm cooking, be there in a few'

'Thanks, Sammy.'

Dean smiled when Sam brought in dinner rolls and chips before dinner. He was cooking a nice meal for them all. Sam had his laptop under the bowls of snacks. 

"Alright guys, dinner should be done in 'bout an hour, so I got some time to kill. What're we looking for?" asked Sammy, opening his laptop. 

"Baby names." Dean smiled.

Castiel just smiled, his wings were hanging off the side of the bed. They were at last nine feet long, just as wide. A deep, dark blue-black that burst with a rainbow of colors when the feathers caught the light. 

They were an amazing color and size, thought Dean as he stared at them. 

Sam typed quickly, clicking his way to a well-known website.

Cas ended up naming his babies the following: Bella Rose, Mary Jean (after their mother, knowing it meant something to the brothers when it brought tears to their eyes) and Jessica in honor of Sam's Jess. Sam had almost shed a few manly tears for that one.

Dean knew Cas was kind. He watched as Cas did something with the eggs, touching them fondly as he told them about the colors, and what they meant. 

"The green ones are boys," Castiel explained. "The blue are girls. The boys will be named Bobby, Dean, and Sam."

Both Winchesters tried to get Cas to pick different names, but he was dead set on naming his kids after people he loved. Dean and Sam knew from that moment on, that they were going to keep the babies as their own. With their angel. Both brothers adored Cas and they wanted more. But it was kinda hard telling an angel that the brothers were _together_ and that they wanted him, too. It just didn't happen. 

Dean locked eyes with his brother, life was not going to be boring, with this crew.

Dean smiled. "Well, Cas, I think we need a nursery. And we're going to have to go shopping for baby stuff, too."

"But Dean, we don't live here , though."

"You do now," Sam said, looking at Dean. "This is your home now. And the babies' home, too."

"But Dean--"

"No 'but's. Sam is right, Cas. This is your home. We're gonna make room for you, okay? You will always have safe home here."

"We don't have go? Can I build a nest? It'll be much better then a nursery. Please?"

"Sure, Cas, and you'll look out for the babies." 

"Dean, it'll take me while to build my nest again..." 

"Yeah, okay. We'd love to watch the babies for you."

"Oh, good--" Castiel said, pausing to cough. 

"You okay, Cas?" asked Sam.

"Not to sure," Castiel said. "Ive never had that happen before."

"It happened before. Cas, can you get sick?" asked a very worried Dean. 

"I think so, not to sure though. With my grace being restored, it might take while for me to heal myself. Having the babies took a lot of me," Castiel said. He coughed again. "I'm sorry."

"Cas, you don't have to be sorry, alright? We're family," Dean said with a smile.

"We take care of each other," said Sam. "Just rest now, we'll take care of the rest."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add more dialog , to this chapter, but i thought I will post it anyways, Hopefully my friend, and Editor who been huge help, in helping me will add little bit more, Hope Everyone likes this tale. Thank you. First time posting this story online .

Blue moon   
Chapter Four

Both brothers watched as Cas rested, his wings covering up himself and his eggs. Dean tossed a duvet over him as well before both brothers walked back to the kitchen to eat their dinner.

“Dean?” asked Sam.

“What?”

“What are we going to do? We both have feelings for Cas.”

“Sam, is this going to be chick-flick moment?”

“No, I’m just thinking... How are we going to tell him we both like him?”

“After the babies are born. He’s hurt, Sammy. Someone hurt him—in more ways than one. He’s scared. I’m scared that if we told him we were seeing each other, he’d run.”

“I know. I still think we need to tell him, though. When the time’s right—he’s still dealing with shit.”

“I know, Sammy. It’ll work out, always does. He’s still has to deal with being raped. That in itself messes someone up. Who does that to an angel?”

“You think it was a demon or an angel?” Sam asked.

“Demon probably. I’m not too sure, though. Cas says he doesn't remember...”

“Coulda been a human, picking on whatever weakness Cas was going through.”

“Not sure yet. We’ll find out if those babies are human or not.”

“Yeah. It just sucks.”

“Tell me about it. We have a lot to work on, with him on his fears.”

“No idea. But then again, he was a solider for the Lord. He’s most likely suffering from some kind of PTSD."

“I don’t think those dick angels think about the outcome with their angels.”

“I’ve never really thought about that, Dean. Good point.”

“And, Sam—we took Cas for granted, too. He’s done so much for us, and we never really make time for him. He thinks no one loves him, no one cares for him. That’s just fucked up. So, our mission is to make him feel like he’s loved. No matter what. Show him that he’s family, that he’s home, safe. No worries about dickhead angels, or anything else, goin’ after those eggs. We’ve got to make him feel like he’s home.”

Dean was more worried about Cas’ well-being, the fact he was fading faster than he first thought. He never even knew a male could carry eggs or give birth. Cas rested mostly, waking frequently with nightmares and night terrors. Something truly nasty had happened to his angel.

The only person he thought that might know was that dumbass Crowley.

“We’re going to have to call on his sorry ass,” said Dean. It’d been about two weeks and Cas was not getting any better. 

“So not looking forward to that,” said Sammy.

“I know, but this isn’t working. Nothing we do is working or helping him. He panics too easily. We need help. But he—“ 

"If you say his name, he always seem to pop in. Whenever he likes," said Sam.

"I know, I know. But, really--what choice do we have?" 

"Oh, shit," Sam whispered. "Really?

"Really," said Dean.

"Yes," said Crowley, appearing with a smile. He looked over at Dean, smile shifting into a smirk. "And what’s wrong me, huh?” he asked blandly. “So, the angel has issues. The rumor is true then?”

“What rumors?” Asked Dean.

“That Heaven kicked Cas out, for having Nephilim.”

“So, you’re saying a human hurt Cas?” Sam asked.

“Sure. Why not?”

“If that’s the case, you dealing with Nephilim. There’s still a few living. Rumor has it your boy Castiel killed one a while ago. Angels will hunt them down and kill them. Castiel has signed over his own life to those angels now. Those eggs will be his death—and yours, too. If you help him raise them.”

“You know who was behind his attack? Was it a demon?” Dean asked.

“No. If it was a demon, I’d know. Probably. But it’s highly unlucky that it was a demon. It was a human. You’re harboring abominations. The angels will come after you. Demons too. These children will be killed. You lot and all, if you keep them here."

"They are family. I will never let anything to happen to them.

"Hope you're right. There are prophecies about dragon riders being born in our time. Well, myths really. These children will have the mark of the Dragon. These dragons, and their riders, will be the hope for mankind--not only for hell or Heaven, but for all. Each Dragon Rider will ride into great battle. Against the Darkness-- these children are our only hope. I will do everything in my power to help you with raising them. I will post guards around you. Any angel will be after Castiel. 

Don't you ever forget--these children are the Darkness' weakness. These children will grow fast. They each will come with a dragon. Each egg will host the colors of their dragon. The old myth says that these are hope for humanity, but it will come with a price. Even Death fears. All evil things will hunt them. As for Castiel, he will die saving them. He's already given his price; his life and death. For them." 

"Do you know why we can see his wings?" Sam asked. 

"If you can see an angel's wings, it's for one of three reasons; one, he's a Fallen angel, an angel no more--therefore human. Second, he's found his mate. His soul mate, more specifically if some are to be believed. I'm not quoting angels' facts here, merely rumor that once an angel has fallen, they're given a choice to love a human. Even mate with a human. Angels, believe it or not, have no gender; they can be female or male. This is most likely why you can see his wings... Lastly, it could be from his grace fading. He'd no longer be a full powered angel. He'd be basically human--with the reminder of his useless wings. Kinda sucks, huh?" Crowley remarked.


	5. Blue Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my editor who taking the time to do this, and letting me freely post each chapter on time. You are best .

Blue Moon  
Chapter 5

Sam was sitting in the library after moving all of his things into Dean and Cas’ room. Cas was still suffering from panic attacks if one of the brothers left him alone. So, they decided that Sam would stay with them. Right now, Cas was resting, giving Dean a chance to rest, too. Sam figured it was a good time to research, searching for books on angels and anything that could possibly help. 

Dean let Cas build an angel nest in his room, right next to the bed. And he hadn’t left the spot since. It was weird to see a man with wings, and the eggs nestled in the nest with him, in his bedroom. But, hey, messed up or not, this was what they were doing. 

Rain hit the side of the bunker, making a soft tap tap tap noise. Sam took a moment to wish Bobby, Charlie and Kevin were still here. They knew how to look for texts on angels, be able to find something, anything, that would be of help. Seeing an angel of the Lord so broken was heartbreaking for Sam. Cas was strong, and powerful. He’d brought both brothers out of hell. The Cage still hunts Sam in back of his mind, even if he never has the heart to talk about it. 

He’d been reading online about angels for awhile when he noticed a book falling to its side on the shelf. He looked at it, noticing the gleam of golden writing on the cover. He got up when the lights flashed, hitting the words just right, like a sparkler. He smiled when he saw the words were written in Enochian.

Kevin smiled. As a ghost, he’d been watching his family. And his angel. He could only do so much, though. He hoped he’d helpful. 

He’d befriends another angel named Judith . She knew of Castiel. She was a young angel as well and they kind of hit it off. She wanted to make Kevin an angel, considering all he did for the Winchesters and God. So, she’d put in a few good words, requested Kevin to be a full-time Angel.

Of course, he couldn’t be a case worker yet, but she’d do what she could for Castiel. What happened to him was wrong. Kevin had asked her about Charlie and Bobby being angels as well, and she didn’t see why not. They needed good souls to become angels. Sometimes people would pray to be an angel. Some were born as angels or God made them, like he did with Castiel and the others. 

Sam took the book back to the computer. He was willing to take anything, he needed to know what to do with the sick angel. Cas was very ill. Someone had hurt him, took him, abused him and he wanted to make it right.  
He looked at the book and whispered “oh shit,” when he saw it was handwritten. By Kevin; the handwriting familiar and neat. It was his.

The book belonged to some unknown person and Kevin’s notebook from when he had the Angel tablet.

“Charlie, I hope your computer system still works. I’m gonna need your help.” 

She smiled sadly at Sam. She looked at the other two angels, “They still need me. Please, let me help him.”

“You are. Being an angel, or case workers, you can’t get involved with them. Castiel had gotten involved and... Well. This is what happens when you’re an angel in love with human. You become a disgrace to God’s love and mission.”

“It’s wrong. Cas is one of best angels I know. He’s kind, caring, will go to end of hell for anyone with a good soul. You guys just sit on your sorry little asses and do nothing. He did the right thing. I thought it wasn’t an angel’s—or mankind’s—place to judge? Yet you dicks seem to do that a lot.”

“Can we go now? It hurts too much being here.”

 

Sam walked back into Dean’s room, saw how both Castiel and Dean were in a big nest of blankets and pillows. By the looks of it, Dean was spooning Cas. Sam grinned and took his phone out, quickly snapping a picture. Blackmail was sometime sweet.  
Cas’ fever spiked during the night. The five lovely eggs shined, almost like glow-in-dark sticks that Sam and Dean used to play with as kids. Dean had been up throughout the night, caring for the angel. They finally got Cas’ fever down enough, but it was still high. Sam figured it was normal—or not normal for an angel to be sick.

Dean was tired from his night caring for Cas, but he roused when Sam came in the room. So, Sam told Dean about the notes he found from Kevin translating the tablet. He showed the book that he found.

By mid-afternoon, Cas was still asleep, soundly and peacefully. Sam and Dean were in the kitchen, kissing each other, making out languidly. Even though it was slow, and sweet, Dean wanted to get off just little bit more. 

Dean was on his toes. He kinda hated fact his little brother, the moose, was teller than him. That Jerk. He loved being able to do this, even if no one would understand. The fact both men were falling for their angel, that there were five young eggs (half angel and half human), they were really an unmatched family. 

After learning from Crowley that Cas was turning human again, the heartbreak of all of this is just plan sucks. The fact that Crowley was worried about angels, like Cas—that in itself was scary, too.

All of it was too much. 

Dean sighed when Sam picked him up, wrapping his legs around Sam as his brother placed him on the kitchen table. They stood wrapped together for a few calm seconds, racing breaths coming down a little. 

So, now they had a thing going. The three of them; Hunters, team freewill and something else entirely. It was fucked up and addictive and Sam sometimes felt like he was on the periphery of some great love story between an angel and a man but that suspicion didn't stop him from joining in. He was falling more in love with the angel... and his brother.

Sam was kissing his brother. Well, doing more than just that.  
”Yeah, Dean, oh fuck, fucking love it when you ride me! You’re so fucking tight…! Uuuh… ”  
”Come on Sammy, more, please.”  
”More what, Dean? Tell me what you want.”  
“Harder! Fuck me harder!”  
Sam threw his head back, eyes closed and moaned at the request from his brother sitting on his lap. He started thrusting faster into the tight—oh so tight, so good—heat of Dean’s body. Sam lifted his head to kiss Dean, eyes snapping open to look.  
“Love you, Sammy.”  
“Love you, too, Dean.”  
Dean was too caught up by the feeling of Sam’s cock sliding in and out of him, eyes closed. A desperate whimper escaped Dean’s mouth. ”Sam… Sam? Please, I can’t, can’t… I need to…”  
”Yeah, baby, but not just yet… You know I’ll take care of you. I love how you feel around me, so hot. You’re so fucking hot big brother.”

Dean moaned, he couldn’t help getting even harder hearing Sam call him big brother. Yeah, it was totally screwed up, but right now he didn’t give a fuck. Not as long as Sam let him do this, have this, feel this, he was not going to complain or overthink it. He started moving again on Sam’s lap, his own cock hard as steel between their bodies, not getting enough friction to come.

“Oh fuck, Sammy,” Dean moaned as he ached his back, eyes closed, head thrown back and braced himself on Sam’s shoulders. Sam reached up and pinched his nipple. ”Please, Sam, I… I need to— Please, I can’t…” With another desperate whimper, Dean placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder again and started to ride his cock with renewed fury.

Dean was making all sorts of delicious moans, whimpers and pleas as he fucked himself hard on Sam’s cock, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Sam leaned in close to the side of Deans head, his lips barely touching the shell of his ear and whispered ”Come for me”.  
And Dean came, came hard and howling, screaming Sam’s name like it was the only way to salvation.  
Feeling Deans tight muscles clamp down on him, Sam found it impossible to keep himself restrained any longer, and shot his load deep into his brother. When he came to a moment later, Dean still resting his head in the crook of Sam’s neck it was great way to start morning, after long hard battle of keeping Cas’ fever down.  
Dean loved every moment with Sam.


	6. Blue Moon

Throughout the day, Dean and Crowley kept guards posted in and around the bunker. Near the woods, there had already been a few attacks by the angels. 'Dicks,' thought Dean. 

Crowley introduced his sister, a Demon/human hybrid. She had bright red hair and dark green eyes. She floated in and out, meeting with Castiel when he was awake. They made small talk, both of them had gotten along great. 

She wasn't what Dean was expecting... She wasn't like Crowley--or his mother. She was kind, sweet, and a very old soul. She smiled and waved goodbye to Sam and Cas. 

The eggs wont hatch until about December. Castiel will be glued to their sides. Once eggs take their spirit side as humans, they will grow rapidly. By the end of December, the babies will,be up and walking. Around age thirteen, they will slow down--that'll be early Spring. By Summer, you will have five amazing teenagers living with you. When they reach the age of sixteen, things will go normal.here ages wont change, but they will grown, she smile i was like that for my mother side she smile, i will keep you posted on dragons riders, never hitting once she was Dragon oYellr the first dragon rider of her kind, her brother smile kindly at her, Thanks love, see you at home, for sure, nice meeting you lot, Crowley will you give them my cell, you can reach me any time. Thanks smile Dean, Crowley smile fondly watching his sister leave, she good one that one, never understood how it happen, Dean smile yeah well you just got lucky , Crowley smile, yeah, look here here card, she on facebook what ever the hell that is, and you welcome to call on her, 

she good girl, she gets hurt, i kill you. 

That is fine with me, like her more then I do you, 

Hahaha Funny smile Crowley, latter Sam yeall Crowley 

latter yell Sam. 

I smile, who know Crowley will be friend , good one at that? Thought Dean. He walk back towards their room when Cas was sleeping soundly and his huge black wings will covering himself, and the eggs and his other wing was over Sam lap, Sam lap top rested on his lap the wings, 

hey, Crowley gone? asked Sam , 

Yell for the moment, 

His sister is awesome said Sam. 

I know, she is, she was becoming part of their weird ass family, you know i was thinking we should do bit of thanksgiving this year, invited Crowley, his mom, Becca over, and Cas, and Hannah was the other angel who was on their side is living with them, her Gabriel both become part of Cas huge help . in healing, He was no where better but better then he was before, Hannah did said he was 100 % Human now. How that happen they had no idea how that even happen. but Hey at last with both of Cas brothers and Hannah will helping it was huge help, 

how is he asked Dean sitting next to his angel, 

He seems fine for the moment, but still gets pretty tired, Gabe says his Grace is waking , and it wears him out more and more, each day, then having eggs, on his own, it saddens me to see him like this, he cant even hold his head up, i had to help him drink some water, that even makes him sick, i get some ice cubs made, they wont be done for while but it will help, hope so, this so weird, Sam pointed at the shiny blue and green eggs, it like all of Cas is in those, 

That what happen when you have babies Sammy, it life, we going to have amazing family when this is all done with, 

"You think he can have more?" asked Sam.

"No idea. He's human, but he's not... Depends on what's really going on. Crowley thinks they're future of Dragon Riders. I think he knows more then he lets on. No demon would help if they think these babies are the key into Heaven. To me, they're just babies."

"Our babies," stated Sam. 

"Right." 

"Well, if we're going to run into town for bit shopping, I think it should be me. He's a little needy with you at the moment."

"Really? I don't know, Sam, he's kinda pulling you in," Dean pointed out with a smile as Cas rolled over, bringing Sam down with him. Sam made a soft 'oof' sound as he hit Cas' side, becoming the big spoon. 

"Alright brother of mine, I'm gonna run into town. Want anything?" 

"Yeah, here," Sam handed over a list. "You never did want to go to town, dork."

"Yeah, so sue me-- Cas comes first."

"True," Sam said with a smile, pulling himself against the wall. He balanced his laptop on his lap. "And we need movies!" he yelled. 

"Yeah, whatever!" Dean yelled back. 

Castiel had been sleeping for the past few hours. He didn't want Sam to leave him. It was weird going through this horrible pain he was feeling. He knew Hannah and Gabriel thought it was him becoming human, but it was not. It was his babies feeding off his Grace to grow. They were still in him as well as the eggs. The fact they were feeding of him, left him out of the loop. He couldn't just tell Sam or the others about this, though. He was too tired, he needed his eggs to be close to him.

He loved them so much, he loved his babies. They were everything to him. 

His father was resting as they fed of his Grace. Bobby Dean was very young but he could still feel his father's pain. He thought his father was the bravest person he had meet--even if he hadn't meet many. He'd met Bobby already. He would keep his family safe, out of harm's way. He knew he had a gift, the power of the dragon as well as the power of emotion manipulation. It was his gift. He smiled sweetly at his father's beautiful Grace. It was so lovely as he took it from him. 

Castiel smiled at his son, that will be his true friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel needed to rest; growing babies inside of him was tiring. As long the outside of the eggs shielded his babies, he could rest easy knowing his eggs and himself were safe for the first time. More so than in a long time. 

Dean was driving when he stopped at the local Shop Smart, a crappy little store in town. He was getting out his car when he ran right into Crowley and his sister.

"Really, Judith I'm a demon--the King of Hell!"

"This is where we're shopping, end of the story. There's no food, I am part human, okay? Deal with it--Oh, hello, Dean," she smiled.

"Hello, Judith . Dick-face."

"Haha, aren't you a ball of funnies."

"I am. So, what brings the demon himself out too?"

"If you must know, Judith here is in need of food--half blood and all."

"And you have money, so I am using it."

"Fine, whatever."

"How about this," smiled Dean, "Why don't you come shopping with me? And Crowley can go fuck himself while we go spend his money?"

"Sounds great," smiled Judith. "You good with that?" They watch as Crowley scowled and was gone without a word. "He such a whiney thing. I swear our mother was a nut case."

"She still living with you guys?"

"I can't stand her, at the best of times."

"Those two are brats from hell," Dean smiled. 

"So, what are we shopping for?" asked the girl with bright red hair and a think Irish accent.

"You know, I never had a real Thanksgiving with my family. We never got to it." 

"I live in Hell, for almost forever, so this my first time doing one, too."

"Well, how about you, Crowley, your mother, Cas, me, Hannah, Gabe and Sam do our own take?"

"Love that idea-- and we've got Crowley's money! Here," she said, holding the small grey card. 

Dean soon found out that she was too much of a Chatty Kathy for her own good, that she never stopped for a breath. She know lot of history, like Castiel. 

"Did you know angels hunted me down in hell? Where I lived? It's nice there, not as bad as people think it is, but it's home, you know?"

"I guess you get used to it."

"Yeah, Crowley deals with most of the crap but I come and go as I please. But he's a huge baby, not letting me do simple things, like all the time."

"He's your older brother. I'm the same way with Sam."

"But Sam isn't a demon, right? My brother is the King of Hell and it's a bit much, even for me. I'm just a freak with a tail," she smiled. "But the cool thing is, I know magic but I'm not a witch."

"Well that's good, cause I don't care for witches," smiled Dean. 

A few hours of shopping came and went and both Crowley and his mother met up with Dean and Judith . "Wow, what the hell," said Crowley.

"We're having thanksgiving with Dean and Sam." 

"You've got to be kidding me?!"

"You not going to be angry with me, you're going to say 'thank you, Judith. You're going to come--no buts! So just deal with it."

Dean just smirked. He had a great time shopping with her, she was a lot of fun to be with.

"Deal with it," she snapped. "And Dean, I will see you on Thanksgiving." She hugged Dean tightly and he returned the hug. She wave bye. 

Dean smile and bit down on his tongue to keep from laughing at Crowley's shocked face. He couldn't help teasing his sorry little ass. By the time Dean got home, it was near dark and Cas was wide wake, talking to Sam, Hannah and Gabe. 

Gabe was laughing, a good hearty laugh. "Really, Cas, never change."

"But he's nice. I like him," Castiel whined.

Dean sighed, worrying who Cas liked. 

"Like him, Sam. Like you, too," he whined again. 

"Cas, I'm sure Dean will be willing to share."

"We know." Hannah smiled.

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"We know you two have a thing together."

"Come on, don't tell me that you are okay with it," said Sam. 

"Nothing is wrong with it," smiled Gabe. 

"Look, talk to Dean about this and--"

"Talk to me about what?" Dean asked, stepping into the room.


	8. Blue Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got feeling got my chapters mess up bear with me when i re fix everything thanks for all the comments, kudos xoxo

Chapter 8 

Crowley was a man of action, the King of Hell. He hated that bitch of darkness. He watched as his sister made her way with ease towards a huge fucking dragon. She waved at him and he smiled. He watched through windows of Hell as she took flight, taking to the skies between their worlds.

The dragon of Kur, the first rider and dragon, born of myth of said women. Both demon and Human will take the call to lead great battle between the darkness and rebels of Heaven.

This woman was indeed his sister, half but still family, still enough to draw them together. 

After Thanksgiving with the Winchesters--that in itself was as weird as hell-- and the dream-walk with the angels, where they found out the truth. And of three little riders that took action, kicking their nosy family out of Castiel's dreams. The riders have a deep connection to their father. Like Rebecca, she was one of few who felt everything, everyone's pain.

He hated it. Hated that she was demon hybrid, a rider, a warrior. His sister, his best friend.

"Hello, love," smiled his mother.

"Hello, mother. It never gets old seeing her ride that thing. They share a unique bond."

"Yes, it is weird to see such an amazing thing like her riding. 

"best and understanding it."

"Those eggs of Castiel's are connected in many ways to him. He might have fighting chance," smiled Rowena.

.  
.

Back at the bunker, Castiel’s thoughts were entirely of Dean. Castiel had long since realized that he was in love with Dean Winchester--and Sam Winchester. He knew they were in his dreams, that his girls kicked them out of his mind. 

He had a dark past, one he felt best to keep to himself. He was tired of being tired, and yet he could feel his need to touch Sam, who'd been laying with him for past few days. But he wanted Dean, too. 

"Sammy?" he whispered. 

"Hmmm?" Sam whispered back.

"Can we touch?"

"In what way?"

"Touching, please? Dean too?"

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I want it. Need it."

"Shhh, Cas, it's okay. I got you."

"Just text Dean, alright?"

"'kay."

Dean watched the water come to a boil, for some tea for Sam, Cas and him. He smiled as his phone binged with a text alert. It read: 'sex, now'. He shut off the stove and stripped his clothes as he rushed to Cas' room.

There, standing in the doorway, was the glory of Dean Winchester, naked. 

Sam gulped and Cas moaned like a cat. Oh, yep this was going to happen. Cas whined as he stared.

Dean smiled as he marched into the room, right up to his bed.

Sam watched as his brother crawled into the bed, Cas quick to move in right behind him, his wings moving slow and lovely.

"Isn't this a sight," smiled Dean. He looked between Cas and Sam slowly getting rid of his clothes. Cas watched, too, and whined at the same time.

The angels were away doing Heaven's business, so Dean knew they had the whole house to themselves. "Much better." He kissed his brother slowly, sweetly. And then Cas, his fist time kissing the angel; his lips were soft, push. He hummed with pleasure and Dean just smiled. 

Sam pulled Cas into a deeper kiss, kissing his lips, pulling his mouth open with lips and teeth. 

Dean was watching, becoming hard. Heat coursed through his veins. He needed them both but even in his urgency, both were mindful of being careful with Cas. He was hurt before.

"Cas?"

"Hmmm?" Cas responded with lustful eyes. 

"You okay with us?"

"Yes, Dean, I'm okay."

"You tell us if this gets too much, okay?" 

"Okay. More kissing?"

"Oh yes," Dean said, smiling at Cas then kissing him slowly. Sam was quick to get the picture and begun kissing Dean on his neck.

Everything felt fine to Castiel, he wanted both brothers more then anyone in the world. Then it hit him... Hard, as he felt Dean and Sam lovingly touch him, making me feel loved, cared for.

Castiel saw _him_. Danger. The man. The monster that took him.

'Hey pretty boy, I was talking to you.' The man stepped closer to him. He smiled, a wicked thing, forcing Castiel to hit the wall hard as he tried to back away. 'Shhh,' he whispered. 'It's all going to be fine--just you and me.'

Castiel was scared. He knew he was in danger. This was a monster. Everything about this man told Cas to run, to fight, to hide, but he couldn't move. Nothing was working. Nothing. He was just a man. The other man slammed him against the wall, squeezed him. Castiel wheezed, gulping air, feeling panicked. 

"Cas!" shouted Dean as Cas hit the wall on the other side of bed. He pressed his lips to Castiel's ear, his damp, thick breath that smell like beer and tacos. 

Every instinct screamed at Castiel to run. He was helpless; an angel grounded on earth, bound by wings. The other man was no mere human, yet not an angel.

His smile slipped down once he was done taking his share of Castiel. He was Metatron, he just gave Cas' death, death by all angels. 'Have a nice life, Castiel,' he said as he walked away. 

Tears were falling now. Dean and Sam rushed to Cas' side.

"Cas, talk to us," said Dean.

"It was Metatron."

"What?" both brothers asked.

"I remember what happened, I remember it all. It was Metatron who raped me, bear me the eggs. He's a monster," Castiel said, looking between Sam and Dean. "My babies," he said and sobbed even harder. 

"Cas, I will never let Metatron hurt your babies, you heard me? Never! I will die before I let anything ever happen to our children. They belong to me and Sam just as much-- they're ours, too. I will never let him near our family. He will never touch you again. I will hunt his sorry little ass down. I promise on our mother's life, I will kill him and Crowley will send him to a special kind of hell.


	9. Updates

Short update chapter's chapter's nine be possible be up. I lost good editor who was working with me on

this story. I try to do more didn't had fan base for my fanfic . I gotten bad comments and feedback so I stop writing this story . I will try to post. Ending. Thanks.


End file.
